


Have a Nice Life [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crowley can't sit in chairs, Existential Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Ineffability, Midlife Crisis, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Have a Nice Life" by DwarvenBeardSpores.In which Anathema and Crowley are just friends trying to make sense of it all.





	Have a Nice Life [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DwarvenBeardSpores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenBeardSpores/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Have a Nice Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210372) by [DwarvenBeardSpores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenBeardSpores/pseuds/DwarvenBeardSpores). 

Length: 12:09  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/have%20a%20nice%20life.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/have%20a%20nice%20life%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Before you @ me about Anathema's accent: 1) This story was in the book tag; 2) I haven't seen the miniseries, just read the book and listened to the BBC audiodrama so the Anathema in my head is British; 3) I did her lines in both a British and American accent and British Anathema just sounded better frankly. Thanks to DwarvenBeardSpores for having blanket permission!


End file.
